Blue Moon
by Uenki
Summary: Dark story which revolves around on Sai’s return with a twist. Kouyo hated Sai, his younger brother. Ghost Sai meet Hikaru four years back, and Human Sai does not remember Hikaru. The connection between the pieces? None. [HikaSai.noSLASH]


**Blue Moon**  
by Uenki

I do not own Hikaru no Go.

**Chapter 1: Disappearance and Appearance**

"_All these precious moments,  
with you by my side,  
it must be a gift from heaven…"  
_

Ogata Seiji was terribly worried. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist till his knuckles went ivory white while scanning through every single detail in the video. That was a video of a match played by Sai, the famous Internet Go player. Beads of perspiration rolled down his forehead and his button down shirt clung onto his skin.

"Impossible… Who is _this_ Sai?" he wondered aloud, tapping furiously on his laptop, brow knitted tightly together. The one and only man he knew to have the kind of playing style internet Sai has… was in the hospital, unconscious for four years.

_The name… they used the same name. How could Touya Kouyo have not noticed?_

Seiji let out an exasperated sigh, there is only one person he could find information on, and that was none other than Shindou Hikaru, the only one who is closely related to Internet Sai. However, he must first visit a friend, the second son of 'Pine', of the internationally recognized hotel, who was in a coma due to a terrible accident.

With a slight huff, he picked up the black overcoat and walked out of the room.

* * *

It was just like a dream, a dream that lasted for eternity. The moment he woke up from his deep slumber, he was crying. Something sharp pierced through his heart, and a large boulder was stuck in his throat. Yet he did not know what the reason behind the tears was. 

He just cried, and cried. He felt miserable, very miserable. He could feel the sweat and his tears mixing together as one, and it just rolled down uncontrollably. He always thought of a space, the enclosing darkness and the resounding silence. Then, he saw the light, the warm and blinding light that was filled with bliss.

"What is happening to me?" He managed to utter, his voice cracked and his throat dry, "why, just why am I crying?" He tried to sit up from the bed, and wish that the tears would stop. His determination faltered slightly when he found out that his muscles were cramping. He gritted his teeth and tried to move his fingers slightly. Relived of the cramps several moments later, he sat up from the bed, wobbly.

His pain faded and his tears dried. He wiped off the sweat and tears with his long-sleeved shirt. He slid into the hospital slippers and tried to walk. Though unstable, he managed to reach for the curtains and pulled them open.

Beams of sunlight filled the room and he gave a slight stretch, enjoying the sunshine. He picked up the silver hairbrush, and started to tame his untidy mauve tresses, with a smile on his refined features.

The door was opened with a soft click. He turned back and saw a spectacled man, with a glass of water in his hands. A moment later, the glass fell to the floor and shattered into pieces.

"Sai!" Seiji called, his eyes widening in disbelief. Sai's smile widened and noticed that Seiji has aged in those four years. His smile faded slightly, but was still evident in his face.

"Good morning, old friend," Sai greeted and a mocking bow. Seiji took big steps and helped the patient to the couch nearby.

"When did you wake up?" Seiji questioned, and checked his arms and legs. Sai gave a questioning look and placed the comb on the corner table, his hair straightened.

"What do you mean by, 'wake up'? Furthermore, why am I in the hospital anyway?" Sai asked, good-naturedly. Seiji pushed the spectacles upwards.

"You… don't remember?"

Sai laughed out loud, holding his tummy. He regained his composure and smirked.

"Of course I do. How is my dear brother doing?" Sai's firm gaze was directed straight at Seiji, beneath the violet hues were fierce manipulation and sweet vengeance. Seiji shifted uncomfortably.

"He is fine," Seiji replied, not wanting to give out more information.

"How could I forget, don't you think so too, Seiji? Four years of my life wasted, just because my dearest brother had gone astray. Most people would have laughed their socks off, would they not?" Sai spoke, with underlying words laced with venom. Seiji turned back on his heels and grabbed the edge of the table tightly. Then he took a box by the bedside. It was an expensive black suit, with black tinted sunglass in the middle.

"How thoughtful you are, old friend, please handle my discharging papers while I take a bath, will you?" Seiji does not have a chance to reply. It was a 'will'and not a 'would' (**1)**, he have no say in it.

* * *

He knew, he always knew that Sai was in his Go. Yet, he was still plunged into depression. It was just like he had fallen into the bottomless abyss, and nothing could pull him up ever again. For months, he had mourned silently in his heart while trying to recover the memories he had with Sai. 

Sai was everything, everything that he wanted.

The teen with bleached bangs placed a stone on the Go board, in a daze. Then, his cellphone, a gift from his parents two months ago, rang. It pulled his thoughts back to reality.

His cellphone was a sliver colored push-up model, which is light and easy to be moved around. He noticed that it was a message from Touya, both his rival and a good friend.

"_Meet me at the Go Salon, lets have a game._  
–_Akira."_

He gave a bitter smile. He stared at the blank, white-washed wall in his room.

"It's Akira, Sai. Now, would you like to have a game again?" Hikaru murmured, putting a white stone on the Go board. He remembered that Sai never loses with black. In fact, he never lost before.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's… um, another fanfiction. : D Please read and review, if you like this. I am on chapter two now. 

Points to note:  
(1) _Will_ has a definite tone.  
e.g. "I will see you soon."_  
Would_ have a point of uncertainty. A choice.  
e.g. "Would you like to have a cup of coffee?"


End file.
